Talk:Belt Gizmo/Animated
Function!!! In Once Upon a Slime, in the library scene at approx 16:00 the belt gizmo is used in a manner described in the article. I imagine this discovery will illicit discussions so I'll start it off. As you can see in the episode, an alert goes off and Egon reaches to his belt (just below camera) with his left hand and pulls up a device that is visually similar if not identical too (allowing for shotty animation) the belt gizmo as depicted in other episodes. Some may be confused or in disbelief that this is infact the mysterious Belt gizmo because, well, when used it was not still attached to Egons belt. But egon reaches to the correct location on his body and pulls up a device that is identical to other portayals. The animators (if not the script writer--can someone check on that) obviously wished to explain the mysterious device. As long as there is no rebuttles, I would suggest an image of the device in use to be placed on this page. I will let an admin more skilled at that task complete it. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 20:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Very Cool find. Made two screen caps about it. It shows once again however, that movie canon and cartoon canon don't mix. But again very cool. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::GBFans Thread-Belt Gizmo Function revealed... The Belt Gizmo is also used as a radio in Baby Spookums (Clearly seen towards end with Ray using it), Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream (Peter right before he gets it from Sandman), and The Headless Motorcyclist (Winston uses it). ::Interesting how guys have this info at their fingertips but never thought to add to this or the GBfans wiki. If it wasnt clear in the season 3 episodes, I don't think you could be certain about the Sandman and Headless instances. But since it is confirmed in season 3, I guess there is no worries. I find it interesting that Winston's had a wire attached to his belt in Headless but Egon and Rays communicators during their responses were a lighter color and had no wires. Were they using walkie talkies? Of course color inconsistancies and whether or not a wire came off devices were common animation errors throughout the show. BeltGizmoAnimated06.png|Peter using the Belt Gizmo as a Walkie-Talkie in Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream BeltGizmoAnimated07.png|The Gizmo going off in episode Baby Spookums BeltGizmoAnimated08.png|Ray talking to Winston in episode Baby Spookums BeltGizmoAnimated09.png|Winston using the device in The Headless Motorcyclist :Oddly, yes, the Ghostbusters also used standard walkie talkies over the run of the show. They used the Belt Gizmo left often, guess it was multi-functional and could act as a CB radio. Though it's odd in itself they didn't use the Belt Gizmo more often since it was always there in stock designs of the GB's whereas the staff had to draw in the walkie-talkie when it was scripted. Guess the GB's liked having a large assortment of gadgets to use. Mrmichaelt 05:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC)